Ingenuidad Dudosa
by Liv-sama
Summary: Nuestro Ingenuo Wolf, tendra que aprender con los hechos, suscesos que no logro exprimentar en su infancia... [[YuuRam]]


**Ingenuidad Dudosa**

**N/A: **Un pequeño relato de mi punto de vista de cómo ve las cosas, nuestro querido Wolfram, bueno, su infancia, no sale muy señalada, por ello será mas invenciones de esta humilde mentecita (Mente de Liv).

Perdonadme si el titulo no le viene mucho, pero es lo mejor que se me a ocurrido (después de pasar por miles de ejemplos, es lo que quedo).

Agradecimiento y dedicatoria especial, a la Señorita Francine M. Black, mejor conocida como Fran, que bueno, aparte de pegarme el fanatismo por KK Maou ( y Wolf, por supuesto) siempre me ayuda con mi ideas, y es mi constante inspiración tanto como para escribir como para vivir. ( -/- no te enojes, si? )

Warning.- Fic de relación Shounen-ai (Chico-Chico) YAOI, para que lo entiendan mejor, si no te gusta, no leas, o si no bajo tu responsabilidad.

_Ingenuidad Dudosa_

(Prologo)

Infancia, tierno periodo de la vida de cada persona, de recuerdos dulces, cuando los sueños parecen ser posibles, cuando las sonrisas no costaban tanto, cuando no había mayores preocupaciones. O eso para en la gran mayoría.

Por ello el Reino de Mazoku, no es la excepción de albergar distintos espíritus de niños, con sus metas y esperanzas.

En una Gran casona, digna de su estatus, una pequeño rubio observaba el paisaje que la ventana alcanzaba a mostrarle, sus verdes esmeraldas, seguían con un brillo de inocencia y alegría pura.

La vida lo había tratado bien hasta entonces, desde que tiene memoria, recuerda su cómodo vivir, llena de mimos, cariños, y lujos, que por suerte podía poseer.

Vestía lo mejor de lo mejor, y era admirado por su ingenua belleza, muchos decían de lo parecido que era a su madre, y no por nada, ella era la mas bonita del lugar. Muchos Nobles y sus hijos esperaban agradar a los jóvenes herederos, pero sobre todo resaltaba el dulce rubio.

Wolfram, sonrió al divisar los caballos de una guardia en particular, hasta divisar una castaña cabecita, de un joven, algo mas mayor que el, pero tan conocido. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para dar bienvenida a su regreso, pero antes noto unos inexpresivos ojos negros sobre el, le sonrió, a su también hermano, Gwendal, y después de eso, siguió su trayectoria.

Quería ver a Conrad, todavía imaginando los lindos recuerdos que tenia.

_Ambos se movían con agilidad, no exagerada, pero su admirable para su corta edad, dos hermanos, empeñaban el uno contra otro sus espadas de maderas, no pos una lucha real, no había maldad en el acto, si no solo un ayuda para futuro, un corto entrenamiento._

_Observado por su orgullosa madre, se escucho un sonido sordo, el caer de una madera en forma de espada, y con ella un pequeño._

_Wolfram espero a que sintiera el golpe sentado, para recién después abrir sus ojos, para encontrase con su hermano extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo, Conrad esperaba la mano del menor para levantarlo, y así hizo._

_**Volví a perder** – se lamento el oji verde, ya parado, pero agacho su cabecita – **Me esforzare mas para la próxima **– se apresuro a decir_

_**No te preocupes, con un poco mas de entrenamiento, estoy seguro que lograras ganarme **– animo el castaño, para sentir que el pequeño levantaba por fin su vista hacia el, y asentía ya mas feliz y convencido_

El llegar ya al patio, estuvo a punto de correr a esperar y abrazar personalmente a quien esperaba, pero Gwendal se adelanto a el, mirando con desprecio a quien encabeza la guardia, y posar también su conocida mirada fría, a su propio hermano.

Nunca entendió el porque de ello, no esta mas adelante.

Cerró con un portazo la puerta del estudio, estaba enojado, por ser el menor, nunca le contaban de lo que estaba pasando el reino, y mejor dicho siempre generalizado, ¿la ultima novedad, la llegada del Nuevo Maou, el quería participar, ya era un soldado capacitado.

Ya los días cuando le ocultaban las cosas para reguardar su infancia, ya quedaban atrás, el ya estaba lo bastante grande para saber, no por nada lo empezaron a educar con el propósito de formar parte de la armada, para madurar, para empezar a tomar sus decisiones, ya la vida fácil se había esfumado, cuando ya no todo parecía tan fantástico. Cuando la realidad lo golpeo de frente. Llegando a la adolescencia, eso ya lo había superado, pero de toda maneras habían resentimientos, ¿como no? Esto no era como pensaba que seria su vida (aunque no se quejaba).

Había entendido ya muchas cosas, desde el porque esa escena de la llegada de Conrad y su padre humano, de lo que significaba ello, de su alejamiento. Ya sea por deberes, compromisos, o simplemente olvido de su tiempo juntos.

_A veces se sentaba solo en el patio, a contemplar el jardín, le gustaba pasear por allí, a si podía olvidarse de las cosas que molestaban y perseguían en su conciencia._

_Ya no veía muy seguido a sus hermanos, y tampoco quería verlos demasiado, el mayor ocupado con las nuevas responsabilidades, y el de al medio, nunca se encontraba en un mismo lugar, siempre entrenando y viajando. _

_En momento como estos, se dio cuenta del brusco cambio de su vida, y cambios que no le agradaban, pero tenia la esperanza que se acostumbrara, a tal punto que ya no importasen. _

De un momento a otro, su vida había dado un nuevo y brusco giro, sin saber si era para bien o para mal.

La primera vez que lo vio, se desilusiono, que acaso ¿el era el verdadero Maou, sin tener ni la mas mínima similitud con las historias que contaban sobre ellos.

Y lo peor, enterarse que es hijo de madre humana, realmente una burla a sus raíces, y de un momento otro, no logro entender su motivo.

Yuuri, golpeo su mejilla izquierda, dolor, no en su parte herida, una punzada, vergüenza humillación, ira. ¿Quién se creía? Y lo peor, el parecía no tener idea de lo que hizo.

Comprometidos estaban comprometidos, y el… nunca había tenia experiencia en algo así, estaba mas ocupado en entrenamientos y sus cosas, pero tener experiencia en relaciones y de un momento a otro estaba comprometido…

Si, el había madurado, antes de lo que pensaba, pero aun, aun era ingenuo en los temas que se presentaban de hoy en adelante, Prometido del Maoi, un titulo que decidiría, si tomar en serio, o no…

**N/A: **Bien, hasta ahí, es corto, pero es porque es el prologo, si ha quedado un poco enredado, perdonadme, pero lo que quiero aclarar, es que este fic se basara de cuando nuestro Wolf por fin se da cuenta que las cosas no son como el creía, que si ingenuidad e ignorancia de las cosas no jugaran a favor…

En palabras mas exactas, el amor no es solo de color de rosa, si no que tienen distintas variedades, y se pasan distintas etapas, para lograr algo solidó.

Francien, espero que te guste, que me esfuerzo mucho para que sea de tu agrado, y de paso poder no se, convencerte de alguna manera, de lo mucho que te quiero, y bla bla bla xD

R

E

V

I

E

W

…


End file.
